Sesshomaru's Daughter
by Sessomaro's child
Summary: Re-reposted. The lost daughter has been found! But so have many other adventures and cruel faits as well. Please R&R, NO FLAMES!
1. Default Chapter

Scroll one

Sesshomaro's Daughter 

(In Sesshomaro's dream)

in a dark forest

Sesshomaro: Jaken! Get Chichio out of here!

Jaken: Aye my lord!

Jaken runs as fast as he can as he carries a small bundle in his arms.

Naraku: She shall not escape like last time!

Like roots, Naraku uses his demon powers and sends what looks like millions of snake like vines under ground to stop Jaken from his goal.

Jaken: (startled/ brave) You shan't get this child as long as I live in guard!

Jaken then launches a powerful attack from the staff of heads, but sadly, because Jaken fused all of his strength to the blow, he died a noble death.

Sesshomaro: Jaken! Ugh!

Sesshomaro was caught off guard and was speared be the hundreds and hundreds of demon vines created by Naraku. He then wiped this memory clean from Sesshomaro's mind for his own safety. (the coward) Then when that was done, he took the small child and flew off with it.

Scroll two

A plead for help 

(Early morning)

Everyone even Sesshomaro was moaning.

Sesshomaro: Jaken, why are you so tired as well?

Jaken: I could not sleep because of this strange dream. For some reason, I feel like I have lived that day.

Sesshomaro: Rin? Did you get the same dream?

Rin: No, I got a distress call from a girl in a dream… It said that the only way to free me is to destroy Naraku and burn both halves of his body. Then and only then will I be able to walk on this earth again like I did 11 years ago.

That last part just struck hundreds of flash backs and memories to both Jaken and Sesshomaro.

Sesshomaro and Jaken: NARAKU!

Rin?

Sesshomaro came torpedoing out his castle like there was no tomorrow.

1 minute later

I forgot my sword.

LATER

The scene changes from castle to a forest, in the same place and time of there last battle, 11 years ago.

Naraku: So.. you finally remember your daughter and the last battle that happened between u!

(Sesshomaro's daughter)

Chirchio: Please help me!

In the distraction, Sesshomaro took the chance to attack Naraku and almost hit him. Almost if Chirchio wasn't in his black cold heart, there was a mysterious glow.

Naraku!

What is going on!

In a seine, Chichiro's hand came out of Naraku's chest, franticly trying to grab hold of a branch to pull herself out and escape. But to no prevail. Naraku then pulled the girl back into the darkness that is Naraku's heart.

Then, a battle, a war, between two demons, a wolf demon, and a sorcerer. In the 5 day nonstop battle, Sesshomaro collapsed due to pain, and being over worked to no end.

There is then a dramatic seine were Chichiro is crying tears of sadness for her father has lost, and her hopes were crushed. She was now a slave to Naraku.

Scroll three The Girl who cried Death 

(By the bone eaters well)

All that can be heard for the first 2 minutes in the after noon, was a loud NO! And there by the well was Kagome and Inuyasha.

The two were fighting over who's turn it is to keep watch to night for any sign of the shards, and as always, Kagome wins.

Why do I always have to keep an eye on everyone!

Because you're the strongest one here!

Just then, Sesshomaro walked into view.

Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing here?

Kagome and Inuyasha prepare themselves for battle.

Sesshomaro: Inuyasha, I did not come here to fight.

Inuyasha: Yeah right! Then what did you come here for?

With a great sigh, he told them every thing.

LATER

I can't believe I'm doing this…… This is so stupid Kagome.

Kagome: Pipe down Inuyasha, were here to help, not to fight.

Inuyasha: Kagome he _is_ one of our enemies and we have to save his daughter!

Sesshomaro-.-'

Sesshomaro and "friends" race off in search of Naraku.

At Naraku's manor

Naraku: These halls, there absolutely filthy. Your first job for today is to scrub and dry every hall in this manor. If you fail to do this, well, lets just say your father is going to have a terrible accident.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

R&R! Please don't send any flames!


	2. Scroll Two

Scroll Two

Last time on Sesshomaro's Daughter.

Naraku: …….If you don't, well, lets just say your father is going to have a terrible accident.

Reviews! Glorious Reviews!

God thank you! These are the only good and best reviews I have ever had! Thank you!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Crud I have homework!

I'll update as soon as I can, Thankys!

(Deep in a forest)

Inuyasha: Darn it Sesshomaro! We looked over this forest three times and we haven't slept in weeks!

Sesshomaro: I don't care! I will stop at nothing to find my daughter.

Just then, it looked like it was snowing. But this was not snow, but instead Chichiro's blood and tears that was leading them to Naraku and maybe even to their graves.

At the same time, Chichiro was being punished and forced to a horrid torture that is whipped, burned, and chained to a wall in an ice-cold room.

She was broken. She was over flowing with anger and black revenge. (Dark and dreary power that can kill inter villages in one wave of the hand)

Kagara, who was standing guard and knew of this power, ran to Naraku to warn him of the evil threat.

BOOM!- sssssssssssaaaaaaaaaa- Nnnnaaarrrrrraaaaakkuuuussssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Laying on the ground was what was left of Naraku's manor and Kagara's body. Hovering over her body, was Chichiro. She transformed from her anger, she was able to manipulate any shadow, and steal the souls of any creature or demon just with a touch. She became the ultimate evil and riper…….she was the daughter of Sesshomaro, the ender of time……

Naraku was stunned in fear, he could not move, he could not even make a sound, until Chichiro touched him. Her nail just barely touched him on his chest, then an ear splitting yell was echoing though the forest as Chichiro, the sage of death, stole the hundreds and hundreds of demon souls came pouring into her hand. Finally only one soul remained, Kagara's. Chichiro then found hers, and returned it to her.

Chichiro: You are now free, you may do as you wish.

Sesshomaro had arrived just as a giant beam of light from the heavens had landed over and around Chichiro. All the souls she reaped were being sent up into the light, and just as the light left, Chichiro collapsed.

Sesshomaro: CHICHIRO!

Maddie: Woo hoo! Cliff hanger! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Is she dead or is she alive?

R&R!


	3. Scroll Three

Scroll Three

Last time on Sesshomaro's Daughter

_And just as the light left, Chichiro collapsed…._

_Sesshomaro: CHICHIRO!_

Sesshomaro: Chichiro, please don't die.

Chichiro: fa..fath..er……… I'm…..sorry…

Now in Sesshomaro's arm's, was the body of his daughter, Chichiro.

Sesshomaro walked back to Aa and Oun (the 2-headed dragon he rides) still carrying his daughter in his arms. He then mounted the dragon, and went back to his manor.

The doors burst open as Sesshomaro entered with his head down with the teen in his arms.

Jaken and Rin: Did you find her!

He did not stop walking but instead asked, Rin, which room did you prepare for Chichiro? And Jaken, go and get the Tetsaga.

Rin: What happened to h- GASP

What was lying in his arms was Chichiro covered in blood, covered in rips and holes.

Rin, please hurry, we have to save Chichiro, said Sesshomaro.

Just then, Jaken came running in with the Tetsaga. My lord! My lord! I have the Tetsaga! Yelled Jaken.

Good, we have to hurry! Said Sesshomaro.

They all run into Chichiro's room (a.k.a. the spare bed room)

Chichiro is now lying on the bed with the Tetsaga over her.

Sesshomaro waved the Tetsaga over Chichiro's body and because of Naraku's soul, she was in unbelievable pain.

Then appearing out of Chichiro's heart was what looked like Naraku, but like a green ghost.

Chichiro! What are you doing!

Will she live?

Will she die?

I don't know! You tell me if she should live or die!

R&R!


	4. Scroll Four

Scroll Four

Last time on Sesshomaru's Daughter

_Chichiro! What are you doing!_

Ok, 1. Why it took so long was because I don't know if Chichiro should live, or if she should die.

It take's a bit to think on how it's all going to fit. (Even if it doesn't fit, who cares!)

Three, um….. I don't have a number three yet but I'm still working on it, so yeah,

Enjoy!

(Leaving off from where I last ended)

Tears and Joy,

a

Child's Toy

Chichiro has **_sort of _**been revived, but if you remember to _Scroll Two.._

Sesshomaro had arrived just as a giant beam of light from the heavens had landed over and around Chichiro. All the souls she reaped were being sent up into the light, and just as the light left, Chichiro collapsed.

You'll notice that some parts are under lined, that's the key stuff. NARAKU'S SOUL REMAINED

IT STAYED WITH HER BODY, DON'T ASK WHY IT JUST DID.

Dude, that reminds me of that Dragon ball Z cartoon were this Goku or what ever will **always **find some pointless way to come back after he died like, 12 times in a row. (Sorry to any Dragon Ball Z fans out there, I just can't stand the show because their will always be a Goku and some way he comes back from the dead)

On to the story!

P.S. Because you people would not review, Chichiro will die.

Recap!

Chichiro! What are you doing!

End Recap!

(Incase you were wondering, Chichiro is not Rin; she is wearing a long black shredded dress, long baggy sleeves, long bottom half, light weight and cape is now standing kinda up like a puppet hanging on its strings. The last thing is that before she "killed" Naraku, is that she was in a lavender skirt, nee-ish a darker lavender shoulder thing, a shall that barley goes past her shoulders and white half frilly/ half non-frilly sleeve less shirt.)

Chichiro stood there (she's all floaty and stuff) with Naraku extending his hand over her (he's in a shroud of green fogy mist) like he was the puppeteer. (Going demon) (kinda) "What do you want with my daughter?" yelled Sesshomaru menacingly. "Heh heh heh! You still think that this is just about Chichiro don't you?" said Naraku. Naraku moves his hand as if he was holding the controls to, well, a puppet. Every time Naraku made any kind of action with his hand, Chichiro would react with a step, reach, or any other action imaginable.

She ran to Sesshomaru, grabbed the handle of the Totogen and whipped it out. She then jumped back holding the sword to her throat, waiting for the command of her last and final movement. Naraku just shifted his thumb, and it was all over. Chichiro is now dead. (For sure) Sesshomaru stood there frozen in shock, fear, and anger for his fallen child. Sesshomaru was built up with so much anger, he surpassed his demonic form. He charged at Naraku sending them both falling out of the (huge) castle and over the cliff.

Sesshomaru's eyes were glowing red with such force; you would be like a deer in front of a semi truck. The stripes were now in a flame shape, his claws still growing and fangs still baring with his body still morphing and changing with rage and power.

(Two different voice at the same time)

Chichiro and Sesshomaru

"Now it is your turn to die along with the rest of us."

(Author note! - I thought for a long time in Naraku's view, and it scared me… I kid you not, I scared myself just thinking about falling, almost skydiving, and having Sesshomaru that angry at you… it gets scary after thinking and seeing it a couple different ways with each one leading to death. Shutter)

Sesshomaru currently has Naraku "pinned" (Naraku is being held downward toward the ground) and is gaining speed fast, really really fast. No pun intended Sesshomaru then got some very good grip on Naraku's shoulder, and had a hold on him good and tight. At that point, Sesshomaru was gaining an amazing amount of speed and was using the walls of the cliff as the ground was now only a few miles from collision threw Naraku to the ground as hard as he could. Naraku, being the basterd he is, used a copy to do his dirty work. By the time he realized this it was to late. He tried to break his fall using the Naraku puppet, but didn't work very well. He was able to break some of his fall, but the rest he took head on.

As he lied there under a tree waiting for death, a figure came up to him, and smiled. Seconds later, everything went black. Everything just…….. stopped. Nothing…there was…..nothingness everywhere…………… everywhere……………. Blackness……………… Darkness…………………….. Everywhere……..

This is not the last chapter!

R&R!

(Please no flames, I just got writing again…..)


	5. Chapter 5

Scroll Five

I'm so sorry it took me so long to start typing again! I don't know why I was not typing; well I probably do but forgot why. Any way, your may be wondering what Chichiro looks like, right? Well she is 13 years old I think with long silver hair, after her transformation she was then wearing what sort of looks like a dimentors outfit from Harry Potter but in dress form. That's basically what she looks like. I even used the main plot for a book project we were doing. And I even made a costume! Light Chichiro and Dark Chichiro! Any way! Thank you all for reviewing! I do not know if this is the last one or not! Enjoy!

One last thing! I DON'T KNOW WHAT A MARY-SUE IS!

Recap!

As he lied there under a tree waiting for death, a figure came up to him, and smiled. Seconds later, everything went black. Everything just…….. stopped. Nothing…there was…..nothingness everywhere…………… everywhere……………. Blackness……………… Darkness…………………….. Everywhere……..

End Recap!

(Sesshomaru is knocked out and dreaming)

(Sesshomaru's point of view)

"This light, what is its source? Is it of good? Is it Naraku? Is it beginning to black out…. Chichiro?" (Unconscious)

(Normal point of view)

"Lord Sesshomaru!" squeaked Jaken, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin, who was now crying hard, ran to get Aa and Oun. Jaken was yelling for Rin to come back and that very moment Rin came soaring past, riding the two headed dragon known as Aa and Oun.

Sorry but due to writers block and because I still need to give the mother/ wife a name, I'm stuck. Please give me ideas for the rest of this chapter!

Because I don't want this chapter to be so short, I posted on here the version of this story that was used for a book we had to make. I know this is **really **corny but this is it, enjoy!

**Warning! Continuing from this point may cause you to send flames, e-mail thoughts and mistakes, create bad stories or bad grammar mistakes. Again you have been warned. **

(My really pointless, com. Arts book project)

:Over sarcastic: yay…

Night on a moon blue,

A memory will toll as if new,

The memory of a father and a daughter,

Those are no longer brought together,

This curse will happen again and again in your sleep,

Only until in your dreams you weep,

If this curse is not lifted soon,

Then thyn daughter's fate may be her tomb.

Sesshomaro awoke with a start,

Could this dream be true, could I have a daughter?

And he raced out into the dark,

He ran and he ran,

Until he saw and evil man,

Then the evil man struck,

But it was dodged, the man had no luck,

The attack, was a trap, and it met its mark,

Down our hero went, and off the evil man went in the dark,

Fall went, and winter came,

And on that same sad day, all was the same….

That next day,

Things were turning in quite a way.

No warnings, no signs,

Until there was a silvery line.

He was not sure. Then he approved,

And soon his luck had improved.

There was Chichiro. There was his daughter.

But all around her, was a lake of water.

So he shows a sign of fear,

He does not want me anywhere near.

It is too far for me to jump and to far for me to swim.

And I refuse to do Naraku's every whim.

And as if on cue,

Naraku came through.

And another battle had begun. The sun rose,

And Naraku just froze.

Sesshomaru took his chance, and the battle was over.

When Sesshomaru got to Chichiro, she was lying on the ground,

Not making a sound.

But instead of being dead,

She had a giant lump on her head.

The End

Like I said before, I'm sorry!

Please don't flame about the rhyme, we had to make a kid's book and that's what I got. (Whimper)

R&R (whimpering) --;


End file.
